User blog:Cfp3157/Season 1 Episode 8: Rough Riders vs German Stormtrooper
Welcome back. I'm here to bring news that, once again, the good ol' USA is the best there is because the Marine Raiders were able to defeat the might of the CPOC. Now two soldier of the early 20th century face off when... The Rough Riders: Teddy Roosevelt's volunteer cavalry regiment that, against all odds, charged up San Juan hill, captured it, and led to American victory in the Spanish-American war. clash with... German Stormtroopers: Small squads of soldiers supported by artillary that would attack trenches using weapons that could kill in the shortest amount of time. WHO....IS....DEADLIEST!!!!!!! Weapons The Rough Riders took San Juan hill armed with: Bowie Knife.jpg|Bowie Hunter Peacemaker.jpg|Colt Single Action Army Krag.jpg|1896 Krag Carbine Gatling.jpg|Gatling Gun The German Stormtrooper return fire with: Trench Knife.jpg|Trench Knife PO8.jpg|Luger PO8 Mauser 98.jpg|Mauser 98 08.jpg|MG 08 Edges Close: My edge lies in the Bowie Knife for it better cli point for thursting and bigger blade. Edge: Rough Riders Mid Range: The Colt has a bigger round, but that's it. These warriors were trench fighters and the long barrel of the Colt will make it slower on the draw. Meanwhile, with the Luger you have a quick draw, one more round in the magazine, and a faster rate of fire. Edge: German Stormtroopers Long Range: The Mauser may have a five-round stripper clip, but the Krag has a decent 20 rounds per minure rate of fire. Also, it's range is farther than the 98's and the round is bigger. To top it off, the muzzle velocity is better than that of the Mauser 98's. Edge: Rough Riders Special: The Gatling Gun has multiple barrels so that if one jams, they can just take it out annd use the other 9 barrels. Edge: Rough Riders X-factors Riders/X-factor/Stormtroopers 62 Training 85 83 Calm under Fire 86 72 Trench Warfare 89 83 Physicality 80 56 Expierience 75 When I first started this, I was immediatly backing the Rough Riders because of their overall better weapons. But after some thinking , my edge goes to the German Stormtroopers because of their better training, expierience, and trench warfare tactics. Notes *The battle will be five-on-five. *The battle will take place in WW1 era trenches. The Germans will be on the offense and the Rough Riders on the defense. *Voting ends on August 7th, 2012. Battle Stormtroopers: 12345 Rough Riders: 12345 A German Stormtrooper is loading an MG 08 while his four comrades advance on a series of trenches in the middle of the night. Meanwhile, at in one trench, four Rough Riders are playing a game of poker. The leader gets up and walks over to the fifth Rough Rider and the Gatling Gun. "How ya doing, rookie?" he says. "Good, sir." The Stormtrooper finishes loading the MG 08. The leader of the Rough Riders sees the gleam off a helmet and yelled, "Get down!" as the German begins shooting the MG. While the leader gets down, the rookie is shot in the head by the German. Stormtroopers: 12345 Rough Riders: 1234 The rest of the Germans give a battle cry and run forward, shooting their rifles. The Rider, having left his rifle at the poker game, draws his Colt Peacemaker and kills a German. Stromtroopers: 1234 Rough Riders: 1234 The rest of the Riders run out and give the leader his Krag. Two of them get the Gatling Gun started and kill another German before retreating into different trenches. Stromtroopers: 123 Rough Riders: 1234 The Germans begin advancing on different trenches. The machine gunner grabs his Mauser and starts to join them. One Rough Rider sees him and, hoping to take him out silently, throws his Bowie Knife at him, killing the German. Stormtroopers: 12 Rough Riders: 1234 As he goes to get his knife, the German leader aims his own Mauser and kills the Rider. Stromtroopers: 12 Rough Riders: 123 Time passes by. The Germans are searching the last two trenches when a Rough Rider pops up in an attempt to kill them with his Krag. The German leader aims his Mauser and kills him. Stromtrooper: 12 Rough Riders: 12 The two men run into the trench with the last two Riders. The men enter a firefight until the last German regular is killed by the leader's Krag. Stormtroopes: 1 Rough Riders: 12 The last German aims his Luger and kills the other Rough Rider. Stormtroopers: 1 Rough Riders: 1 The two men draw their knives and the final showdown begins. The German tries a thrust and the Rough Riders dodges. He then jumps at the German and punches slashes the knife out of his hand. The German responds by grabbing the Rough Rider's knife arm and breaks it. The soldiers then get in a fistfight. The Rider begins a series of rough punches and the German is pummeled. The Rider grabs him by the scuff of his neck and asks, "Any last words?" The German says in a thick accent, "Nein, do you?" before he shoots the Rider in the thigh with his Luger. He draws his spare Trench Knife and continues to stab him it. Stormtroopers: 1 Rough Riders: The German raises his knife in the air and yells, "Ehre dem Kaiser!" (Glory to the Kaiser!" Winner: German Stormtroopers Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the fact that, by the time the Stormtrooopers were established, most of the soldier were very experienced already. Contrary to that, the Rough Riders were all volunteers and had almost no experience. This led to the Riders demise. Category:Blog posts